


Hogwarts, the next generation of mischief

by ReadInTheNight



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I can't write fluff, I'll see, Just the teachers, M/M, Maybe a bit smutty thoughts..., More tags coming while I update, Or angst, Sherlock!Wizardry, or at least I'll try, they're not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 years after the battle at Hogwarts 4 new students arrive, Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel.</p><p>*Since I'm shit at updating any of my fics, this fic has been on hiatus. I don't know when I'l finish/update this fic but I do promise that I'll do it one day (even if it's in 5 years I will finish this fic)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like harry Potter, the idea of hiccup, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel meeting each other at Hogwarts and my OTP Hijack. But I couldn't find many fanfictions with my standards, so I tried to make my own....  
> Hope you'll like it

“Eh, sorry…..ehm….C-can I sit here? The other compartments are full…”

Jack looked up. A brown haired boy was standing in the door. The boy was around his age and wore a green T-shirt and a brown jacket. Behind him was a big, heavy trunk and a black cat visible. Jack let out a sigh.

“Sure come in.”

“Thank you”  The boy said. Jack could see how happy he was that Jack had said that he could sit here. “I’m….I’m Hiccup, by the way.” The boy sat down and Jack could feel his forest green eyes on him.

“Jack, Jack Frost” answered he. Jack looked through the window at the landscape outside the train. The train had left the station half an hour ago and everybody was looking for a place to sit. Jack had been lucky that he found this empty compartment and didn’t really mind sharing it with someone.

“It’s exciting, isn’t it? I didn’t even know there existed a magical school. I knew I could _do_ things but magic? I didn’t thought about it, I thought magic was form stories.” Hiccup said, trying to break the ice.

“Yea, that’s what most of the muggleborns think. But it’s true. Hogwarts is real just like magic and wizards.” Jack said with a smile on his face. Muggelborns could be so funny sometimes, especially in the beginning when they didn’t know anything yet. Jack had never met a muggle before, his father made sure of that. His father hated everything related with muggles, like a true Slytherin. But Jack didn’t mind. Okay, muggles were stupid, how could they not notice magic? How could they not have noticed the big magic war 19 years ago. There had been so much murder, fear and darkness, how could they not have noticed this?

“What’s a muggleborn?”Asked Hiccup, stopping Jack’s train of thoughts.

“You don’t know?” Jack asked in surprise, when the boy shook his head Jack could only look at him with big eyes. “A muggle is a human who is from a non-wizard family and can’t use magic, like your parents. A muggleborn is a wizard born in a muggle-family, like you. There are also purebloods, people who are born in a wizard-family, like me, everybody in my family is a wizard. And then there are halfbloods, people from a half wizard- half muggle family.” Jack tried to explain.

Hiccup stared at him with his big green eyes, “Is it a bad thing to be a muggleborn? It’s probably a bad thing. All kids will know everything already and I’ll know nothing. It was a bad idea to come here, I should go back.” Tears started to trickle from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away with his sleeve, but failed.

Jack saw what was happening and stood up and kneeled before the crying boy. He took his handkerchief and started weeping away Hiccups tears. “It’s not bad to be a muggleborn, and you are definitely not the only one. There are more on this train. There was a period when it was dangerous to be a muggleborn. Voldemort, a halfblood that had gone bad, thought that magic was only for purebloods and halfbloods. He started to kill muggles and muggleborns, but he got defeated and was killed. Now it’s safe again to be a muggleborn, so please don’t worry about it.”

Hiccup looked at him, his eyes red but the tears were gone. “R-really? It’s no p-problem for me to be a muggleborn? I had so many doubts  about going and first I didn’t want to go but then my father said that a real man shouldn’t fear the new things. I wanted to make him proud for once, but I was still so insecure .”

“Don’t worry about it, everything will be alright and you’ll make your father proud.” Jack said while he sat back in his place.

The door opened again and two girls walked in. One with really messy red hair and the other one with a big gold-blonde braid. “Hi, do ye mind if we come here and sit with ye? The other places are full.” The red head asked.

Jack noticed Hiccup looking at him waiting for him to answer. “Sure, if you don’t mind sitting with two strange boys.”

“Of course we don’t mind. It’s always nice to meet new people. I met Merida in the aisle a second ago. It’s exited isn’t it? I waited for this ever since my mother said she was a witch, my father was surprised at first but now he’s a really big fan of everything that has to do with the wizarding world. In which house do you think you’ll be? I hope Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf would be fine too. I don’t think Slytherin would be something for me, it’s a nice house but I don’t think the people there will like me. My mother always told me they are mean but I don’t want to think Slytherins are mean before I meet someone from Slytherin I think they could be nice too. Oh and I’m Rapunzel, before I forget to tell you who I am, and this is Pascal my frog. I know he looks like a chameleon but when I was small I accidently used some magic on him and now he’s a bit of both. Did I already say how exciting today is?” The blond-braid girl said while she put her stuff away and sad down.

Before the red head girl could sit down Hiccup stood up and sad next to Jack. Jack could feel the boy’s forest eyes on him again and tried to ignore it while looking at the read head girl. Her hair was really messy, curly and bright red, her cloths looked extremely expensive and she had an owl that looked like an owl that could win a prize for most beautiful owl of the year. Jack wasn’t stupid, he could easily see that this girl was a DunBroch. One of the riches pureblood families. But unlike his family they had no problem with muggles and muggleborns. Bloodtraitors his father often called them.

“I’m Merida DunBroch and I can’t wait till second year so I can try to get in the quidditch team of my house and of course win the cup. And who are ye?”

Hiccup’s green eyes became bigger and looked at Jack again. Jack noticed and saw the question hidden inside them. “Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuf are the four houses at Hogwarts. This evening we’ll get sorted in one of those houses and for the following seven years everyone in the house, you get sorted in, will be your family, you’ll earn points and you’ll lose points for your house and at the end of the year, if your house has got the most point, your house wins. Quidditch is a wizard sport. It’s on brooms and with magical balls. Every wizard loves quidditch, but you’ll learn more about it in class and in the tournaments.”

Merida, the red head girl, giggled. “Ye don’t know about quidditch? Who doesn’t know about quidditch? Ooooooh, you’re a muggleborn! What’s ye name?”

“H-hiccup” Hiccup said unsure.

“Sorry, but who calls his kid Hiccup? And before I forget it, what’s ye name? Ye didn’t tell us ye name jet. Don’t ye know that it’s impolite not to tell ye name when all the rest did?” Giggled the girl.

“Why should I tell you my name? So you can also laugh with me? I don’t like your kind of people, acting brave and all but have you ever tried to be nice for once? Have people told you how annoying you are? So please can you keep your mount shut so I don’t have to hear that annoying voice of you.” Jack snapped. He really didn’t like this girl.

“What did ye say!” Merida and Jack jumped up at the same time and looked at each other, ready to start a fight.

“Hey guys please, don’t be like that. Don’t fight. Can’t we just all be friends?” Rapunzel stood up and tried do get Merida back on het place, without any success.

Hiccup stood up and tried, just like Rapunzel, to get Jack back on his place. His eyes as big as a rain forest asking Jack to calm down and sit again. Jack knew that if he sat down he would lose this fight against this girl, but after seeing Hiccup’s begging eyes he sat down. Hiccup followed Jack and also sat down. Jack was startled when Hiccup put his hand on his knee, like he wanted to say thank you.

The rest of the ride all four of them sat down, quiet. Nobody said a word. When the old lady came and asked if someone wanted some candy, she got a replay of a blond girl who said she had her own snacks and didn’t need anything, the rest of the kids sat there in silent watching trough the window.

*****************

 When the train arrived they got out of their compartment in silence.

 “First years! First years here” a big man with a lot of face hair yelled. Hiccup thought he looked a bit like his dad, they had the same hairy and massy beard.

“Hi Hagrid!” a black heard boy next to him yelled.

“Oh hallo Albus, Rose! Fine you finally arrived at Hogwarts, make your old folks proud!” The hairy man yelled back.

Hiccup saw Jack a meter before him and ran after him. He wanted to be friends with this silver-white haired boy. “Don’t you think he’s a bit scary?” Hiccup asked.

Jack turned his face and Hiccup could see his ice-blue eyes, in the light of the lamps they had a little shade of gold in them. Hiccup had never seen eyes with this color. In his town everybody had normal colored eyes, brown, blue, green or grey but not ice-blue. Not only Jack eyes were special, his hair was also silver-white, not just silver nor white but something in between. Hiccup thought that jack looked like a really beautiful ice- sculpture that had come to life.

“Hiccup, we’re going to leave without you” Jack yelled. Hiccup looked and saw they had arrived at a big lake and all the first years were sitting in little boat. Jack sat alone in a boat and Hiccup tried to climb in his boat, without any success. He slipped and almost fell in the water. He would have been soaked wet if Jack hadn’t caught him in time. Lying there in Jacks arms Hiccup thought that Jack would be a really good friend for him. Hiccup was sure that whenever he needed Jack, Jack would help him.

“Thanks Jack. Without you I would have been soaking wet and cold. You know, I hope that we’ll be in the same house. If we are we can become really good friends. I would like to be your friend” Hiccup said smiling.

“I don’t think we’ll be in the same house.” Mumbled Jack.

Hiccup couldn’t understand what Jack had said “What did you say?”

“I said Hiccup, that I don’t think we’ll be in the same house. We are too different for that, but we can be friends if you want.” Jack repeated.

“Really? Why? Why can’t I be in the same house as you? But being friends is also good. I want to be a friend you can rely on.” Hiccup said while looking in these ice-blue eyes.

“I know I can rely on you. Look we’re here, I’ll help you out the boat. Otherwise you’ll fall again.” Jack joked.

Hiccup laughed when Jack helped him out of the boat. Merida and Rapunzel climbed out their boat and walked towards them, both with big smiles on their faces.

“Exciting isn’t it? Ooooh, I can’t wait to know in which house I am. Let’s make this a wonderful year! We are going to be the best friends! Best day ever!” Rapunzel said, while doing a little dance.

“Ok, Ice-boy, I don’t really like you but let’s try to be friends.” Merida said.

Hiccup looked at Jack, waiting for his reply. When Jack nodded a happy feeling overwhelmed Hiccup.

“This is going to be a great year” Hiccup said walking in a big room where all the other students were sitting at four long tables.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, I hope you'll like it ^^  
> Thanks for everyone who left a comment, kudo and for the bookmarks. It made me really happy.  
> I couldn't find Rapunzel's last name so I made one myself, hope you don't mind it.

The sortinghat was placed on the chair. Waiting for the new students to be sorted. Ever since Goderic Gryffindor had given him a brain, it had been his task to sort the new students. He looked in their minds, memories and wishes. He had sorted a lot of young wizards in his life, if you could call it a life. He had sorted brave, wise and great wizards, but also stupid, cowards and lazy wizards. He had been on the head of wizards who had done something great, good or terrible, but still great. He had been on the head of Voldemort before he even called himself Voldemort. He had been on the head of Harry Potter, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. All he did was just sort them. He didn’t mind what happened afterwards, he just did his job.

And while the new students walked into the great hall he looked at them.

 

“Oooh, look at the ceiling!” A boy with freckles said.

“It’s magic, it shows the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts a history_.” A girl with a long blond-golden braid replied.

“How do you think we get sorted? I hope it’s something cool, like fighting a troll or killing a vampire.” Said a girl with messy curly red hair.

“I don’t know, if it isn’t too tiring I don’t care. I just want to eat and go to bed.” Said a boy with silver-white hair next to her.

 

“This could be an interesting year.” The sortinghat thought.  When the new students were quiet and the older students looked at him, he opened his mouth and started his song.

 

There once were four wizards,

beautiful and wise.

They built a school,

for the young and smart.

 

The first one was brave,

and didn’t mind a fight.

No weapon he couldn’t use,

no enemy too strong.

 

The second one was wise,

books were her friends.

No words she couldn’t read,

no thing she didn’t know.

 

The third one was loyal,

and loved her friends.

No friends she couldn’t make,

no thing she couldn’t find.

 

The fourth and the last one was sly,

giving up wasn’t his thing.

No goals he couldn’t achieve,

no person he feared.

 

These four became friends,

through everything and anything.

But it didn’t last,

the friendship came to an end.

 

Two of them had a fight,

and one left the other three.

Never coming back,

never seen again.

 

The three were getting old and grey,

ready to die.

But there he came,

there long lost friend.

 

Leaving this world with four again.

 

When he was finished all the students applauded and the sorting began. Starting with the A, Abline Nina became a Hufflepuf. Followed by three Ravenclaws, a Slytherin and one Gryffindor.

“DunBroch Merida”

The girl with the messy curly red hair walked forwards. Without any fear. She sat down on the chair and the sortinghat looked into her mind.

_“You are loyal to your friends and you are smart. You would do everything to achieve your goals, but above all you are brave. You have the hearth of a lion and you would not holt back to save your friends. I see you like to use the muggle weapons called bow and arrow. I can only see one good place for you and that is in”_

“GRYFFINDOR!!!” The last word he said was out loud and one of the tables started sheering. The girl took him of her head and ran to the table with a big smile.

“Goldblossom Rapunzel”

This time it was the golden blond braid girl. As soon as she sat down she started to talk to him.

_“Can you hear what I say? How do you work? Do you have brains or is some sort of technology? How do you decide in which house the students will sit? How old are you? Can you look in my brain? What do you do all day? I really liked your song. If you wouldn’t be a sortinghat would you be a singer? In which house will you put me? Can I make my own talking hat? Do you think I can be as smart as Hermione Granger? My mom told me about her, she’s really smart. I want to be a smart and wise witch, do you think I can be a smart and wise witch?”_

If the sortinghat could have been surprised he, would have been surprised, and he would be smiling too. But he was a hat and hats aren’t surprised nor do they smile, so he didn’t do either of them. It was clear in which house she would become. There were only a few people who talked like this when he was on their head. Before he told everyone in which house she would sit, he answered het questions.

_“Yes I can hear you, and you can hear me. I don’t have brains nor some technology, I work on magic. I was once Godric Gryffindor’s hat and one day he did a spell on me so I could talk and think. Godric Gryffindor was born in the 10 th century, which means I’m around 11 centuries old, I lost the count. I have the power to look in people’s minds and thoughts, this is how I sort the students. Don’t fear, the same magic that lets me look in your mind also keeps me from telling it to everyone, I can only tell it if it’s necessary or if it wouldn’t harm people, it stays a secret between you and me. You want to make your own talking hat. There have been wizards who could make their hat talk, but none of them had as great powers as I have. Yes, if you study enough you can be a smart and wise wizard, if you don’t forget how you were before. Even Hermione Granger started with reading a book. Thank you for calling my song beautiful I worked a whole year at it. This is what I do, composing a new song for next year. One last thing, I wouldn’t be a singer if I wasn’t a sortinghat, I would not exist if I wasn’t. And in which house you’ll be, I think you would do great in”_

“RAVENCLAW!!!”  The girl stood up put him down on the chair again and skipped to the table that was clapping for her. This was an easy sorting. If every sorting would be like this his job would be way easier. But he knew he not every sorting was easy, he even enjoyed some of the difficult ones. Finding the right house for a student could be really interesting. The sortinghat didn’t had too much time to think about it because the next student, Haddock Horrendous Hiccup, was walking towards the chair.

The boy, with brown hair and freckles, was so nervous even he could see it. The boy was trembling so hard that every student, even those in the back of the great hall, could see it. Then it happened. The boy fell, right on his face. Everybody laughed, however, the sortinghat could see some students who weren’t laughing. The messy curly red haired girl, the golden-blond braid girl and the silver-white haired boy weren’t laughing. When the boy stood up the sortinghat could see a little scratch on the boy’s forehead.

As soon as the boy sat down and the hat was put on his head, the sortinghat could hear a train of thoughts.

_“I screwed up, I screwed up. I should go home and never come back. Everybody laughed and saw me. I even think I’m bleeding. I’m good for nothing. My father was right, I should have gone to a normal high school. I screwed up, I screwed up.”_

The sortinghat stopped the boy’s thoughts by telling him something special.

_“First of all, you didn’t screw up, and not everybody laughed. There are more students who are nervous and trip or fall. Once there even was a boy who went to his table and forgot I was still on his head. Everybody laughed. A few years later he was a hero. He fought for this school and he helped defeat one of the darkest wizards of all. Now he’s one of your teachers. He’s still a brave man and if you have doubts you should go and talk with him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. But now, in which house am I gonna sort you? Not in Slytherin, you aren’t sly enough for that. Ravenclaw? No, you don’t have this urge to know new things. Maybe Gryffindor, you are brave, but you don’t have the hearth. I think I know which house would be perfect for you. A house where you can make a lot of loyal friends. The best house for you would be”_

“HUFFLEPUF!!!” The boy stoop up, put him down on his chair and whispered a little thank you. It’s always nice when students thank him. And while the boy sat do

wn the deputy headmaster called the next name.

“Frost Jack”

A Frost. The sortinghat had seen everybody in the frost family, all of them Slytherins. The Frost family was a cold family without any love. They absolutely couldn’t find it with the DunBroch family. Although they were both pureblood families. There even was a rumor that the Frost family had helped Voldemort and that they didn’t mind if muggles and muggleborns were killed. But rumors were rumors and nothing could be proven.

As soon as the sortinghat was on the Frost boy’s head he could see that the new Frost would be in the same house as the rest of his family, however…

_“You have no problem with muggles and muggleborns. You even have a friend who is a muggleborn. That’s pretty strange in your family, isn’t it? Even the DunBroch girl is something like a friend for you. But what do I see here? You are jealous of her! She has grown up in a warm, loving family while you have these cold parents. I give you this as advise, don’t listen to your parents, listen to your hearth. None the less I’m still putting you in”_

“SLYTHERIN!!!” The sortinghat hoped he hadn’t made a mistake by putting the young Frost in Slytherin. He was definitely a Slytherin, but there was a little change in him. The sorting was done and couldn’t be undone.

The next student was an easy one again. Malfoy Scorpius was certainly a Slytherin. He looked like his father, sly, wanting to achieve his goals, but also able to care and love.

So when the sortinghat shouted SLYTHERIN!!! And the boy walked over to the Slytherin table, he wasn’t surprised when the Malfoy boy and the Frost boy shook each other’s hand. The sortinghat could see that these two could be good friends.

After Malfoy Scorpius there were two more Ravenclaws and one more Hufflepuf.

“Potter Albus”

A Potter, last year’s potter was a true Gryffindor. Would this year’s Potter be a Gryffindor too?

_“Please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin.”_ The boy bagged

The sortinghat would have smiled again if he could. _“You look a lot like your father. He didn’t wanted to be sorted in Slytherin either. He would have done great in Slytherin, however I sorted him in Gryffindor. I’ll sort you in”_

“GRYFFINDOR!!!” The Gryffindor table burst out in a loud cheering. Another Potter for Gryffindor. The Gryffindors were really proud to have the Potter family in their house. The Potter family was famous in the wizard world, but the two times he could see in the young Potter’s mind he could not find anything about it. They didn’t know how famous they actually were. Or, with better words, how famous their parents were. Neither did the Weasely family.

When Weasely Rose sat down he could see whose child she was. Not by the ginger hair but by the brains. She was definitely Hermione Granger’s daughter. She was smart, bright, wise and above all brave. Just like Hermione Granger it took him a while to sort her. She would do great in Gryffindor and in Ravenclaw. He thought and thought about it and sorted her in the house he thought would be the best. Gryffindor’s table was yelling loud when she got sorted in their house.

 After her was only one more student. A Slytherin. While the student sat down the sortinghat’s job for this year was over and he could go and have some rest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment or kudos, just to know it's being read and liked/disliked.  
> If you like or dislike something tell me and I'll try to do something with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update ^^" I won't make excuses why, it was just because I was to lazy, however I'm already buzy with the fourth chapter, I promise I'll try to update at least once a month.  
> I hope you like the chapter. Have fun reading.  
> One more thing. Thanks for the Kudos and the bookmarks, it made me really happy :D

Gryffindor! She was in Gryffindor. Merida felt so proud. This would be a fantastic seven years. She was in Gryffindor, just like the rest of her family. It wasn’t a real surprise, she was brave and wasn’t scared to fight in order to save her friends. Her parents would be so happy and proud as well. They never told her, but she knew they secretly hoped she would be in Gryffindor, just like the rest.

But even so, she felt a bit sad. Her friends weren’t here with her. They were all in a different house. She wouldn’t have minded it if Rapunzel, Hiccup or even Jack were in Gryffindor too.

A girl with hair as red as hers stopped her train of thoughts.

“Hi, I’m Rose. Rose Weasely. My parents are gonna be so proud of me. Everyone in my family is in Gryffindor. Not that they would have minded it if I was in a different house. They always said I would be in Gryffindor or in Ravenclaw. My father says it’s because I have my mother’s brains. It’s a joke, of course, I don’t really have my mother’s brains. He just wants to say I’m smart. Oooh what am I saying? of course you got that reference, I’m just so happy to finally be here. I can’t wait for the lessons to begin. Albus can you give me the chicken legs please?”

A boy with black hair and green eyes gave the girl the chicken legs.

“Don’t mind her, she’s been like this ever since she set foot on the train. She’s my niece. I’m Albus, and that second year student over there is my brother James. He said I would be in Slytherin. To be honest I was a little bit scared I would be in Slytherin because........ you know, they don’t have a really good reputation with Voldemort and such.”

The second year student waved at them and walked their way. He sat down next to Merida and Albus.

“Well done Rose, Al. I knew you could do it! But you know, it’s in our blood. And hey, who are you? I’m James Potter, but my friends call me THE James. OK no they don’t, bad joke. I’m this little fellow’s big brother. And her cousin. I’m in the second year so if you need some help with things I’ll always help. If I can, I probably already forgot all what we learned last year. It was quite boring.”

“JAMES!!” Rose said angrily “How can you say something like that! I’m sure it isn’t boring. It’s just you who weren’t listening in class and playing with your friends. If you would study properly and listen to the teachers, I’m sure it wouldn’t be that boring. Learning magic is a gift, not everyone. And you are here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The best wizarding school in the world. Even [Beauxbaton](https://www.google.be/search?biw=1600&bih=731&q=harry+potter+beauxbaton&spell=1&sa=X&ei=oO38Uv73AeHiywOhiILwCQ&sqi=2&ved=0CCUQBSgA)sand Durmstrang aren’t as great as Hogwarts, not that they’ll ever admit it.”

Rose, Albus and James looked at her. “Sorry, but ye remind me of my mother. She reacts the same way when I say something like that. And I just thought about how much ye resemble her.”

Albus, Rose and James started laughing too.

Rose smiled “Let’s be friends, I’m sure this will be a fantastic year. You, Albus and I are first years and James is gonna try to be in the Quidditch team this year.”

Merida smiled “Yea, let’s make this a year to remember”

 

************************************************

 

“Can you give me the pudding?” A boy with glasses asked.

“Here is the pudding. I liked the dinner but the dessert is even better.” Rapunzel smiled. Ravenclaw! It had been her dream to be in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw ever since her mother had told her about the different houses. She was in the house of the wise and smart. This could only be better if Jack, Hiccup and Merida were with here. But she understood why they weren’t in the same house. Merida was brave and wasn’t scared to fight. Jack didn’t look like somebody who would pick up a book and started studying. And Hiccup? Hiccup looked like a smart boy bet maybe not smart enough. She was sure Hiccup would have done great in Ravenclaw. But who was she to question the sortinghat’s decision? Rapunzel sighted, she wished her friends were here with here.

“What’s wrong?” The boy with glasses asked.

“Nothing.” Rapunzel said “It’s just that my friends are in different houses. But that doesn’t mean I won’t see them again.”

“I know what makes me feel better when I’m down. Talking about new books. Have you read this new book about Nargles? I know it’s a not well read subject but my niece wrote it.” Tried the boy to make Rapunzel feel better.

“Your niece is Luna Lovegood? I love her books and especially the ones about Nargles. They are so interesting!”

The boy laughed “It’s good to see you smile. It suits you better. Ehm... I have a question.... When you walked up to the sortinghat I saw your braid really clearly. And I thought that it was really long. Long isn’t bad, it’s even beautiful, just long. How long is it? If I can ask, if you don’t want me to ask such a thing you don’t have to reply. I was just being curious. I’m sorry I’m talking to much aren’t I?”

“Oh, ehm, my hair? The length? I lost count after eeeeeh 21 meters I think. My mom likes my hair this long so I kind of thought about not cutting it. And you know, I don’t mind it. I like it. The first time my mom put a braid in my hair it took her really long. First she had to brush all of it, than she had to braid it and afterwards she decorated it with a lot of flowers. It was really beautiful. I think it took her about two hours. Thank you for comforting me, I feel better now. Can you give me a piece of that cake?” Rapunzel asked.

Maybe her friend weren’t in the same house as her, however, Rapunzel had the feeling this would be a marvellous year.

 

************************************************

 

“First years please follow me to your common room. First years this way. Hufflepuffs this way. Follow me please.” A perfect tried to yell over the sound of students leaving the grand hall.

Hiccup stood up and followed the prefect. He looked around searching for a silver haired head. However, there were too many students and he could only see the students around him.

“Are you searching for someone?” Asked a girl with black hair in a ponytail.

“Yea, my friend.” Hiccup replied.

“Won’t you see him in the common room?”

“I don’t think so. He’s in a different house, in Slytherin.”

“In Slytherin?” repeated the girl, looking at him with big surprised eyes. “This is bad, this is not good. Maybe, they got friendlier after the war but it’s still dangerous. Slytherins are bad, all the big bad guys from history have been Slytherins. Who is your friend?”

“J-Jack Frost.” Hesitated Hiccup

“JACK FROST????” The girl almost shouted it for everybody. “You can’t be friends with him! He is dangerous, like really dangerous.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s from the Frost family”

“What do you mean? What’s so bad about it?” Hiccup couldn’t follow why the girl, he just met, was so upset about him being friends with Jack.

“The Frost family were deatheaters. It was never proven, but everybody knows they were good friends with Voldemort and they hate muggles. They dislike muggleborns even more. Really you should watch out for him. My grandmother worked in the ministry, she was jury in a lot of inquiries. She once told me about this case with young mister Frost, Jack’s father. Mister Frost was around seventeen years and was suspected of torturing and cruelly murdering a whole muggle family. Although everybody knew that he was the murderer, there wasn’t any evidence. So really you must look out and not be to best buddies with the Frost boy. He’ll just hurt you, literally.”

“Elizabeth! Come here!” A girl in the back of the group yelled.

The girl with the black ponytail looked behind “Sorry need to go, my friend is calling me. Keep in mind what I told you.”

Hiccup got a bit scared when he thought about Jack’s father and what he had done but he was sure Jack wasn’t like that. It’s not because Jack’s father hated muggles and muggleborns that Jack was the same. Hadn’t it been Jack who had told him that being a muggleborn wasn’t a bad thing? And hadn’t it been Jack who had told him about that Voldomort person who tried to kill muggles but that it was safe now to be a muggleborn? Hadn’t Jack been really nice to him and hadn’t he helped him? Hiccup was sure, maybe Jack’s father hated muggles and muggleborns, but Jack wasn’t like that. Jack was a nice and gentile friend.

Whatever they told him, he would believe that Jack was his friend and that this was going to be a great first year.

 

************************************************

 

“My name is Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, but you can call me Scorp if you want. I sat next to you at the dining table.” A boy with platinum blond hair walked towards Jack’s bed.

“Malfoy? Family of Draco Malfoy?” Jack asked.

“The one and only, he’s my father. He’ll be happy I’m in Slytherin, however, my grandfather will be the one that’ll be very proud that I’m in the same house as the rest of my family.”

“I know the feeling. My father would have killed me if I had been sorted in a different house. I’m Jack Frost bay the way.”

“Oow, Frost. Yea I think my grandfather and your father would really like each other. Both purebloods, they both hate muggles and muggleborns. But let’s talk about fun stuff now. Tomorrow is our first day of lessons at Hogwarts! I’m not really looking forward to the lessons however I’m excited to finally use real magic.” Scorpius had a big smile on his face.

Jack smile back “ Yea, finally learning magic, finally being able to use magic on, my own. I’ll be so happy when I turn seventeen, I can’t wait to use magic outside school.”

“I looked forward to going to school, not only for learning magic but also to meet new people. I’ve always been at home alone with my parents and grandparents. There are still people in the wizard world who hate the Malfoy family because of what happened nineteen years ago.” Scorpius sounded a little bit sad when he told Jack.

Jack felt some pain in his heart, he had gone through the same as Scorpius. Nobody in the wizard world liked his family, because of what his father had done. There hadn’t been any proof, but everybody knew it was true. His father liked to talk about how he tortured those muggles, how the begged for mercy, how they cried and yelled and how they died. Jack had heard the story countless times, it had been his father’s favourite bedtime story. “We should look at the bright sigt, we are gone from our family and are in school. We’ll meet new people and maybe some of those don’t know what our family has done.”

“You forget the most important thing of all.” Scorpius smirked

“What?”

“Girls! Have you seen those girls? I can’t wait till tomorrow to talk to them. Have you seen that ginger one that was sorted in Gryffindor?”

“DunBroch?”

“No, no, not her. The other ginger one. I think her name was Weasel or something like that.”

“Do you mean Weasely?”

“Yes, her! At the station I saw my father looking at her parents, like he knew them, although he never talked about them. Maybe they knew each other from their time here at Hogwarts. Who knows? Only he knows. You know, I’m kind of tired, I’m going to bed. Good night Jack.”

“Good night Scorp.”

Jack lied down in his bed and thought about the day that had passed bay as a train. He had met new people and even made some friends. He felt a bit sad when he thought about him and Hiccup not being in the same house, but he was sure about seeing him the next day.

This would be a year to remember and with this thought Jack fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. If you did, I would be happy if you left a kudo our a comment, just to know that it's still being read.  
> If you didn't, feel free to comment what you didn't like, but no hate, I have feelings too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, again ^^" I'm really buzzy with school and I'm also to lazy to write everything down. Lazy, lazy me. I hope you'll like the new chapter.

“Everybody sit down please. I’m your teacher _Defence Against The Dark Arts_ , professor Holmes. I’ll teach you how to defend yourself against werewolves, vampires and lesser known creatures. I’ll learn you how to have a proper duel, how to attack and how to protect. I want everybody to listen well when I talk and to concentrate when we do an exercise. It’s very normal that spells won’t work from the first time, however, do not forget to stay calm. We’ll start with easy things and when you graduate from Hogwarts you can defend yourself against the dark arts and even use spells without saying them out loud.”

Jack and Hiccup had their first lesson together and sat next to each other. The teacher in the front of the room was slender had dark curly hair, beautiful cheekbones and eyes that seemed to change colour. Jack knew from the first moment he saw professor Holmes, that he would be adored by the female students. Even Hiccup looked at him like he was hypnotised. Jack didn’t like it that his friend had more attention for their professor than for him.

He leaned closer to Hiccup and whispered in his ear “I’m sure that this professor will get a lot of love letters from students. His wife is probably so jealous that she turns them into frogs for her potions.”

Hiccup looked at Jack with scared eyes “Would she really do something like that?”

“Who knows what goes on in a woman’s mind.” Jack said.

“You’re just scaring me, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. It’s forbidden by law to curse humans into potion ingredients.” Jack smiled at Hiccup and they both started laughing. Trying to keep it silent but failing.

“Mister Frost and mister Haddock, I give you the choice between two things. Or you keep silent for the rest of the lesson, you may answer my questions or you two can have some extra homework to do. Do I make myself clear?” Professor Holmes smiled a nice, but still scary, smile. “Where was I?”

A girl from Hufflepuff put her hand in the air “You were just telling about the first thing we should know about Defence Against The Dark Arts, professor.” Jack could tell from the smile on her face and her bright eyes how happy she was that she could help their professor.

Professor Holmes talked on about curses they were going to learn. After ages their first class was finally over. Jack and Hiccup stood up and walked towards the hall when a black cat jumped on Hiccup out of nowhere.

“No kisses, no kisses Toothless. Really stop it, my whole face is getting wet.” Hiccup said. “Toothless, this is my friend Jack. Jack this is my cat Toothless.” Hiccup smiled a bit unsure at Jack.

“Why is he called Toothless? You can clearly see that he has a lot of sharp teeth.” Jack asked.

“Ehm...hehe.” Hiccup laughed nervous. “It’s because....The first time I saw Toothless I was a little kid and Toothless was just born. I was surprised to see that he didn’t have any teeth so I called him Toothless.”

“He’s cute, for a cat. You know, when I was six I had a cat called Flu, because I had the flu when I found him, he was a stray. But my father didn’t like him and a year later Flu was gone, I think my father killed him or something like that.”

“I’m sorry...”

“Oh, you don’t have to be sorry. It was a long time ago and now my aunt gave me an owl. At least my father has no problems with owls.” Jack smiled.

At the end of the hall they could hear someone calling their names. When they turned around they saw Rapunzel and Merida running towards them.

“By Merlins beard! Merida and I had _Potions_ from professor Moriarty. He is such a great teacher, even for the head of Slytherin, no hard feels Jack. He said he can make a potion for everything. Live, death, healing, hurting and much more! This is becoming one of my favourite classes. Can’t wait till I have _Defence Against The Dark Arts_. Professor Moriarty told us that he and professor Holmes were the two best students of their year, they even were friends. I was so pleased to hear that professor Holmes is the head of Ravenclaw. I’m so happy I came to Hogwarts. Oooh what a cute cat! What’s his name?”

“Rapunzel, don’t forget to breath. Hi, how was ye first class? Ours wasn’t bad.” Merida asked the boys.

“This is my cat, he’s called Toothless. We had _Defence Against The Dark Arts_. Professor Holmes is a really good teacher. I was so ashamed when he coughed Jack and me talking. I didn’t even know vampires and werewolves were real. I really like his way of teaching, it’s very interesting to listen too. I’m looking forward to the next class.” Said Hiccup.

“Are ye sure ye’re looking forward to the next lesson or are you looking forward to the teacher?” Joked Merida.

Hiccups face became red. Jack didn’t like it, he didn’t know why but he knew that he wasn’t looking forward to the next lesson like Hiccup did.

“Come Jack. We’re going to the lake for a few minutes.” Hiccup took Jack’s hand “Jack? Is something wrong?”

“Eh, no.” Jack smiled “Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.”

“That’s good” Hiccup smiled, his face brightened and his eyes were shining like stars. “Are you coming to the lake with us? I hope we get to see some mermaids”

“OK”

Hiccup let go of Jack’s hand and started running towards the Black Lake. Jack looked at Hiccup while he was running in the sun. His hand felt warm where Hiccup had touched it. Jack knew the feeling of heat, it was a feeling that didn’t exist in the Frost Manor. It was always cold in the manor, even when the sun was shining and he stood in the garden, there was always a cold feeling in his house. But not only the temperature, also his parents were cold. His parents never really cared about him. He was just someone who lived in their house. Nina, the house elf, was more of a mother to him then his real mother. She was the one that had taught him how to read and write, she had taught him how to care about people, she had taught him about the feeling of love. However, even if his parents never acted like real parents, he still wanted to make them proud. Jack was sorted in Slytherin, which made his parents proud, and at the same time he could be himself here at Hogwarts. Jack smiled and ran after Hiccup.

 

************************************* 

 

“Do you want some carrots? Scorpius! Wake up, it isn’t a time to daydream. It’s lunch, a time to eat.” Said Jack.

“What? Oh sorry Jack, I was thinking about rose. I saw her in the library, before lunch. She’s so smart and beautiful. How is it possible for someone like her to exists?” Scorpius sighted. “It’s just.....you know.....OK I’m gonna tell you. I’m in love. I can’t get her out my mind, I’m always thinking about her. When she looks at me my heart skips a beat.”

“Wow, you sound like you drank a really strong love potion. You just know her one day, have you even talked to her?” Answered Jack.

Scorpius looked at him with sad eyes. He looked like a puppy, a little white haired puppy, Jack thought. “Not yet. I’m kind of scared. Because I know her one day and I’m from Slytherin. After the war we, Slytherins, are more accepted, however, we are still the bad guys.”

“True. People still see us as the bad guys. I don’t think it’s true. I think we look a lot like Gryffindor, the only difference is that they are brave and we want to achieve our goals.” When Jack said ‘brave’ and ‘achieve out goals’ he made a sign with his index and middle fingers of his two hands next to his head. “Before I forget , I have good news for you. Next class is _Herbology_ , together with Gryffindor. And I know this girl from Gryffindor who is friends with Rose, which means that, if we have some good luck, you can talk with Rose.”

“Of course! I didn’t think about that! Thank you Jack, you’re really a good friend.”

“And now a very serious question. Do you want some carrots yes or no?”

“Yea, you can give me some.”

Jack and Scorpious talked some more about girls, food and of course quidditch (what else?). Before they knew it lunch was over and the next period was about to begin. They ran towards Herbology before they were too late and the les began.

“Hallo class. I’m professor Longbotom. I’m the head of Gryffindor and I’m also your teacher _Herbology_. I hope to teach you the beauty of herbs, trees, flowers and other plants. This may look an easy class, but it’s not. Herbology can be very difficult and dangerous. So I want you all to listen when I say something because it can be very important. Today we start with something easy, who knows what kind of plant this is?”

As soon as professor Longbottom finished Rose raised her hand.

Professor Longbottem looked at her and smiled a smile of recognition “It’s not a surprise that you know the answer miss Weasely.”

“My mom told me a lot about this plant. It’s a _Dragonius Drelicum_ also known as Dragon Medicine. They say dragons eat it when they are sick. It’s a very strong medicine and is often used to heal sick wizards. At the moment wizards are testing if they can make a cure for dragon pox with it, so far without success.” Answered Rose.

“Correct, I didn’t expect less from the daughter of Hermione Granger.” Professor Longbottom smiled. “This is indeed a plant which is often used for medicines. I want you all to split up in groups of four and take care of one of these little plants. The need to be big and strong as soon as the winter begins so we can use them to make medicine against the flu and give it to the sick students.”

The students started to split up in little groups.

“Merida, do you and Rose want to be in a group with Scorpius and me? We don’t bite.”

“Sure. Rose, do you mind to form a group with them?”

“Of course not.” Smiled Rose.

Scorpius smiled back at Rose. “How did he know the name of your mother? And who you were without looking at the sheet of attendance? It looked like he knew you.”

Rose’s face became red. “He knows my parents, they were friends when they were in school and they fought together in the war. He often comes by to eat in the holidays, together with my uncle and aunt and some other friends who survived the war. Then they talk about the friends they lost and the freedom they got now and about how happy we all can be now that we are safe now. Most of the time my brother and I go to our room. I don’t like it when they talk about things like that, then they all have such a sad face.”

“That doesn’t sound like a happy visit.”

“It’s not always like that Merida. They can be happy too. Last time I saw him was at the wedding anniversary of my uncle and aunt. They were all happy and smiling. I even talked with him about me finally going to Hogwarts.” Smiled Rose. “So what do we have to do?”

“We have to measure the height and the weight of our plant and when we’ve done that we have to put it in a new flowerpot and give him enough food according to his height and weight.” Answered Jack.

“I have an idea.” Smiled Scorpius “Let’s give him a name.”

They did what they had to do and decided to call the plant Lisa. When class was over they walked back to school and to the Great hall for Dinner. Chicken with potatoes and vegetables.

 

Their first day at Hogwarts was over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably saw I did something with the names of the professors (except Longbottom). I once saw it in a Tumblr post and thought about using it in my fanfiction, I hope you don't mind. They are not going to be main characters, and they have nothing to do with the story.  
> Positive feedback is always welcome, if you don't like it, don't read it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there are a lot of explanations why I haven't updated for so long, but I guess the best reason was I didn't feel like writing. So after months of thinking of writing more I wrote more!   
> Please enjoy the next chapter. I'll try to update sooner this time but I can't promise anything. I do promise to finish this fic, even ifit takes years I want to finish it :)

The time flew by, the first quidditch match was played and won by Slytherin, Christmas came and went and before Jack knew it, February began.

“Tomorrow is February the 14th. I asked my parents to sent me some chocolate so I can give you guys some. It’s a muggle tradition to give chocolates to the one you love, however, I give chocolates to the people I like. And you three are some of the people I like.” Rapunzel was being very energetic for this early in the morning.

After Lestrade, their transfiguration teacher, had gotten sick, Jack and Rapunzel had decided to go to the Black Lake. It was a warm morning for February and Jack and Rapunzel were lying on their back in the grass, staring at the greyish sky. From time to time they could see the sun between the clouds.

“Are you going to give some chocolates?” Rapunzel asked.

“No, why would I? It’s a muggle tradition and I’m not a muggle, I’m a wizard.” Jack answered.

“I figured you would give some chocolates to Hiccup.”

“To Hiccup? Why would I give some chocolates to Hiccup? Aren’t you supposed to give chocolates to the person you like? We’re both guys.”

“Oh, you know. I thought.... OK it was a silly thought but.... I thought you liked him. I mean really like him. You two are always together so I thought... It’s a silly thought.”

“No we’re nothing like that. I like Hiccup as a friend but nothing more.” Despite the words Jack said, he could feel his face turn red. He turned his face away from Rapunzel before she could see it, but it was too late.

“Your face is red. You really do like him! Why are you denying it? Love is something beautiful. You shouldn’t hide your feelings for him, I’m sure he likes you too.” Rapunzel’s voice became louder while she said it.

“Could you please shut up?! There is a reason I keep it a secret. First we’re both guys, second I’m Slytherin and he’s Hufflepuff and last I’m a fullblood and he’s a muggleborn. Do you even think that a fullblood Slytherin could have a relationship with a muggleborn Hufflepuff? Even if I could, I wouldn’t say it. It’s clearly he likes professor Holmes. He can’t shut up about him. It’s always professor Holmes this, professor Holmes that. It’s so annoying.”

“Oh My God, you’re jealous!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes you are! Jack is jealous, Jack is jealous” Rapunzel sang.

“Why is Jack jealous?”

Jacks heart skipped a beat. Hiccup and Merida stood behind them.

“Why is Jack jealous?” Hiccup asked again.

“I am not jealous.” Said jack, looking angry at Rapunzel.

“If you say so.” Replied Rapunzel with a smile on her face “Why are you guys here? I thought you had History of Magic with professor Hudson?”

“Yea we had.” Merida sighed and sat down next to Rapunzel “Until those annoying perfects came and told her that professor McGonagall needed her.”

Jack looked up, luckily his face wasn’t red anymore, “Annoying perfects?”

“You know, Donovan and Anderson.” Hiccup decided that he didn’t want to be the only one standing and sat down next to Jack, his hand accidently touching Jack’s leg.

Jack could feel the touch through his trousers, it felt hot. Scared that his face would become red, again. He asked “Hiccup, this is the beginning of your sixth month in the wizard world. What do you think of it?”

“It’s been.....wonderful. As a child I often dreamt of riding a dragon, now I know that they exist! When I’m older I want to work with dragons. They’re such cute and magical creatures. I’m sure Toothless will love them.”

When you speak of the devil, you can see his tail. A cat jumped on his legs. The cat was pitch black, green eyes and leather like wings. The cat’s name was Toothless and was Hiccup’s. A few months ago something went wrong in transfiguration and Toothless got wings. Lestrade had offered to change him back, however, Hiccup had liked it and Toothless seemed to enjoy it. Now everybody knew that Hiccup owned a cat with wings.

Merida looked at her watch “I think it’s time to go back, I’m hungry.” They stood up and walked to the castle. The smell of roasted chicken with potatoes and vegetables smelled so good that they fastened their steps.

\--------------------------

The next morning Hiccup woke up from a purring sound next to his ear. “Good morning Toothless.”

“Come on Hiccup! You’re gonne be late for breakfast and the girls chocolates” yelled one of his roommates.

Chocolates? Oh right, it was valentine. Ha had asked his parents to sent him some chocolates so he could share them with his friends.

He jumped in his cloths and ran up the stairs to the great hall.

It was already really crowdy at his table but he still managed to find a place. Right after he sat down the owls came. His parents had bought an owl so they could write him letters and named him Cloudjumper.

Cloudjumper landed with a big box. While Hiccup opened the box the owl flew away again. In the box were three little sacs with chocolates. Two with a blue and one with a red ribbon. He decided to give Jack the one with the red ribbon.

He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Jack had gotten a letter. It wasn’t that strange that he had gotten a letter, he got plenty from girls and family. However this time he didn’t look comfortable while reading it. Hiccup made a mental note to ask him about it when they had Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Out of nowhere a chocolate bar appeared before his eyes. He yelped and looked up. A smile spread on his face. “Don’t surprise me like that Rapunzel”

“Good to you.” Said the blond chocolate giver “Take it, or I won’t exept the chocolate you intent to give me.”

Hiccup took Rapunzel’s chocolate and gave her one of the little sacs.

“Thank you Hic, I’m going, lessons are starting and I still have to give this to Merida.” She hold up a heart.

Hiccup took his stuff and walked to this class. He sat down on his usual spot waiting for Jack to come. However when Jack entered the room he took a seat as far away as possible from Hiccup. One of his Slytherin friend sat next to him.

Hiccup couldn’t concentrate. Why didn’t jack sit next to him? Why didn’t he look over at him? Had he done something wrong? Had he said something wrong?

Hiccup remembered their conversation from the day before. Jack had been jealous of someone or something he didn’t know. He only knew that Jack had changed the topic as soon as he and Merida had asked more about it. However, after that Jack had been find. Or hadn’t he? Hiccup didn’t know.

After class he wanted to ask Jack about it and give him his chocolate. He took out the chocolate sac, the one with the red ribbon and ran after Jack into the hallway.

“Jack!” He yelled. Jack stood still and turned around, his eyes cold as ice.

Hiccup swallowed. “E-eh, I ehm, I got this chocolate for...” At that moment a Slytherin student walked into him and he fell on the ground, scratching his knee and breaking his chocolates.

“Is this real?” The Slytherin student asked, more Slytherins were forming a circle around them. “Is this mudblood really going to give you chocolates Jack?” The Slytherins laughed.

Mudblood... He had heard the name before. Impure blood. He had been called like that before and every time Jack had come to his rescue. Telling them that being from a muggle family wasn’t something bad. However, this time Jack didn’t say anything.

Hiccup looked up from the broken chocolates. “Jack?” He looked in those icy eyes hope in his voice.

Jack looked down and said “Leave me alone stupid mudblood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the ending (no, actually I'm not :p ).  
> Thank you very much for reading it.   
> Like always feel free to comment and leave kudos so I know this fic is being read and what your opinions are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves* Hi!  
> It's been really long since I updated, almost a year and a half! I hadn't planned on updating this fic anytime soon, but then, after such a long time, a reader left a comment which made me want to finish the part of the chapter that I had already written. I rewrote a big part and finished it. Because I wanted to update as soon as possible, I didn't have anyone betaread, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. English isn't my native language and writing correctly isn't my strongest point ^^  
> Before I forget: 20 housepoints to the first one that can guess which other fandom I sneaked in in this chapter.  
> Have fun reading!

_“Leave me, alone stupid mudblood.”_

Hiccup woke up with a scream.

Again. He had that same dream again. After five years he still dreamed of that day.

“Hiccup? Did you have a nightmare again?” asked a voice from the bed next to his.

“Yea, sorry Alby. You can go back to sleep.”

“Ok”

Hiccup couldn’t asleep again. He stood up and went to the bathroom. After a long shower he went to the Hufflepuff common room. It was still two hours too early for  breakfast so he took his homework that he couldn’t finish the evening before.

The moment he finished his last sentence of his transfiguration homework, his roommates came out of their dorm.

Perfectly timed he thought with a smile.

Together they went to breakfast.

\--------------------------

“He’s fine.”

“No he’s not fine.”

“What makes you think he isn’t?”

“What makes you think he is?”

“Don’t answer my questions with other questions.”

Hiccup sighted and walked towards the two bickering girls.

“You guys do know that I can hear you and right? Every year, for the past five years, you two have been discussing if I’m alright or not. I’m over it, really. It were just stupid first year’s emotions. He was the first wizard of my own age that I had met, so it was only normal that I looked up to him. I’m older now, we’re in sixth year for heaven’s sake! I’ve became way more rational. There are plenty of other and better fishes in the sea.” He finished with a wink and a smile at Rapunzel.

 Merida snorted “Whatever you say.” Then she saw her Gryffindor friends and ran towards them, high fiving one of them.

Hiccup looked down at Rapunzel, who was by now at least a head shorter than him.

“I’m fine, really, I am.”

Rapunzel looked sceptical.  “I don’t believe you. Today on the day, it’s been exactly five years since it happened. I still remember how hurt you were. You were really devastated. Don’t try to convince me otherwise. But believe what you want to.”

Hiccup shrugged. He wanted to go to his table but Rapunzel stopped him. She took a chocolate bar from her bag.

“Happy Valentine” she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Then she ran throwers her table.

Hiccup walked towards the Hufflepuff table. While he sat down he looked at the table of the Slytherins. Jack was eating and talking to a girl. The girl hung around his neck and was talking in his ear. He turned towards her and gave her a kiss on her lips.

\--------------------------

 _Urgh! Could she please stop kissing him!_ He toughed while giving a kiss to Sonja, his girlfriend of one month. Both of them should just stop kissing, Sonja and Rapunzel.

“Jack” Sonja sighted “Will you stop glaring at the other house tables and start talking to me? I don’t want to be a possessive or anything but I don’t really feel like your girlfriend at all if you your attention goes away after ten minutes.”

“I’m sorry Sonja, really. You know what? I’ll make it up to you. Today is a Hogsmeade day so let’s go. You were telling me about that little café that opened there last week that you wanted to visit. I’ll treat you to whatever you want as a valentine gift.” He smiled his, by now famous, knee weakening smile at her.

Sonja squealed and gave him a kiss. “I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you. Other than your looks of course.” She said with a wink.

\--------------------------

An hour later Hiccup and Rapunzel were walking through the snow towards Hogsmeade. Merida couldn’t come because “Edison, that stupid team captain, wanted to have a fucking practice when there was a snowstorm going on!”

I had taken the combined forces of Hiccup and Rapunzel and half an hour to convince her that “Yes it is snowing, but this isn’t even close to a snowstorm. And I should know it, I’m a Ravenclaw after all.” After Rapunzel had played the “I’m a Ravenclaw after all”-cart Hiccup played the “I thought you were a brave Gryffindor”-cart. After that Merida mumbled something like “I thought you were my friends” and left her two laughing friends behind to go to practice.

Rapunzel took Hiccup’s  hand and looked in his eyes. “Hic…”

“Yes Punzel?”

“I read about this really cute new café in Hogsmeade and I’d like to check it out.”

“You know that if you look at me with those eyes I can’t deny you anything. So where is that café?”

“Over there.” Rapunzel said with a victory smile.

They entered a small little room, filled with tables and chairs. The walls were painted in a dark purple, but the light colored tablecloths made up for that. On each table were mismatching dishes and a candle. The benches in the back of the room had also colored and mismatching pillows. It looked like this café had found all its stuff in a secondhand shop. Hiccup absolutely loved it. But above all, he loved the delicious smell. The little café smelled like freshly melted chocolate. Living up to its name “The little chocolate room”.

\--------------------------

Jack was annoyed, and not a little bit. He and Sonja had been sitting in this stupid café for half an hour when Hiccup and Rapunzel entered. It seemed like they hadn’t seen him, which was a good thing. He didn’t need Rapunzel glaring at him. For a second he wondered where the third part of their little group was but then he saw that they holding hands. They must be here on a date, not that he cared. He was here with his own gorgeous girlfriend who was way better and was staring at him.

“What? I’m sorry? Did you ask something?”

“Yes, I asked you what you thought of that blood and house traitor Isaacs.”

“Isaacs? Did he do something? What did he do?” Jack asked confused.

Sonja sighted “You should really spent some more time with your housemates then with your books. Newton Isaacs, heir to the Isaacs family, one of the oldest pureblood families, is dating that mudblood of a Gryffindor Thomas Edison. He could have chosen anyone and he chose that good for nothing Edison. I hope Isaacs’ parents find out about him and give him the punishment he deserves.”

 “Hmh, yea.” Jack had, once again, switched his attention from his girlfriend to the, stupid and totally good for each other, couple. He glared when Rapunzel gave Hiccup a hug while he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Out of nowhere he felt a slap on his left cheek and looked wide eyed at Sonja.

“I love you, but I still can’t stop hating you. I’ve been crushing on you since second year. Second year! And last month when you asked me out I was the happiest girl alive. Finally I could go out with the guy I’ve been dreaming about for four years. Yet you don’t give any attention to me, when I talk to you, you don’t even listen, I have to initiate almost every kiss. You have to be with two to be in a relationship. But this? This isn’t a relation, this is me being in love and you just passively sitting next to me. I love you a lot, but being this close to you and yet still so far away hurts so much. I can’t do this anymore.” She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. After one last angry look at him she stood up and left.

Jack stared after her without knowing what to do. It had all come out of nowhere and even though what she said was true, he didn’t think he should run after her. They just weren’t made for each other. The truth was that he had noticed her feelings in fifth year and only now had decided to give her a chance. His father had been asking him when he would finally start dating a nice young pureblooded girl. She had been in the right place at the right time.

He asked the waitress for the bill and paid. When he left the café he passed Rapunzel who gave him her special I-might-not-be-allowed-to-use-the-deadcurse-on-you-but-I do-know-a-lot-of-different-curses-that-will-make-you-wish-that-I-was-allowed-to-use-the-deadcurse-look.

“No really a fun experience having your heart broken on valentine, isn’t it?” She said.

He decided to ignore her. This didn’t feel like a heartbreak. However, to popular believe, he wasn’t a stranger to the feeling.

\--------------------------

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea Toothless.”

“Meow” said the winged cat at his knees. It seemed that the spell hadn't only given Toothless wings, it had made him grow a lot over the years. He had now the size of a small tiger. Merida always joked that if he grew more Hiccup could ride on him.

“Yea yea, Punzel told me that she overheard Malfoy telling the password to Rose so they could snog in his room. And Yes she also told me that all the Slytherins were or in Hogsmeade, the library or spying on Merida’s practice. But I still don’t think it’s a good idea to sneak in the Slytherin common room. I am a…mud..blood…after al.”

“Meow” Toothless hit his head against Hiccups leg which gave him to courage he needed.

“Snakeblood” He said while walking through the wall.

Hiccup was so nervous that he didn’t even took the time to look around the common room and just walked to the stairs. He remembered Jack telling in their first year where his room and bed was and hoped that it hadn’t changed ever since.

Hiccup found the right door and quietly opened it. Before entering he peeked inside to see if anyone was in the room. Once he was sure that there was no one in the room he entered. He walked towards the bed that he hoped was Jack’s. After he saw a shirt on the bed with Jack’s name in it he was sure that it was his bed.

Hiccup took the chocolate bar that his parents had sent him out of his pocket and laid it on Jack’s pillow. While doing so he, one way or another, pushed the pillow of the bed. Hiccup hurried to take the pillow of the ground but before he could put the pillow back a saw a letter on the place where previously the pillow laid. Jack probably slept with the letter under his pillow. So there must be something important written in it. Hiccup knew that he shouldn’t do it but his curiosity won.

“Curiosity kills the cat” he looked at Toothless like he could die any second “but satisfaction brings him back.”

He started reading the letter.

Halfway the letter the door flew open and Hiccup looked up. Surprised by the sudden noise but above all, scared of what would happen.

The person that had entered the room was Jack.

“…What are you…doing here?” He asked as surprised as Hiccup felt, then he saw the letter that Hiccup was still holding and his surprised look changed into a very angry one. “Why the fuck are you holding that letter! Give it back to me. Did you read it?”

For the first time in his life Hiccup felt really scared.

“Yes” He answered with a small voice.

 Once again Jack’s facial expression changed. This time to one that could rival Hiccup’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it. This was what you've been waiting for for 19 months. Was it worth the wait? I think that there will be one more chapter that will explain everything and then the storry is over.  
> I hope you liked reading it. Are there actually still people reading this? Leave a comment and/or a kudo so I know that this fic is still being read.  
> Also I'm sorry about the time jump, but it feels wrong to write 11 year old people snog and curse. And this way you could see better how much of an inpact that one little sentence had on their lives.  
> See you in a year when I'll update the last chapter! Okok, I'm joking. I'll try to update faster this time, but I can't promise anything ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment or kudos, just to know it's being read and liked/disliked.  
> If you like or dislike something tell me and I'll try to do something with it.


End file.
